Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow
by addicted2coffee
Summary: A lil dirty LL get together fic set at the end of 'Run Away Little Boy.' My mind fantasies came out to play! 'Defeated he looks into her beautiful blue eyes and asks, What do you want from me, Lorelai' Read and Enjoy!


**Tomorrow and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow**

_Time: During **Run Away Little Boy**, the scene at the end when Luke and Lorelai make up…and then out. A sweet little dirty get together piece._

_Author note: Don't be confused, there is a narrator switch from Lorelai to 3rd person about halfway through and then back to Lorelai at the end (I don't know if that's wrong but oh well, I did it anyway). The italicized words are Lorelai's thoughts. I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

The diner is deserted by the time I make it back after the performance. I need to apologize, or explain. Somehow make him see, or show him just how much he really does mean to me- how important he really is in my life. Also, I need to look and see for myself if Sookie is right. Does Luke have a thing for me? I don't know if I'm excited, or scared to discover the answer. 

The bells echo loudly around the diner and Luke looks up from fixing his watch at the counter to see me. He goes right back to his fiddling though and simply says,

"We're closed."

I could tell he was upset with me. Not necessarily angry, just hurt in a way. I need to make this right, after everything that Luke has done for me it kills me to know that I'm hurting him.

"Luke." I say softly, approaching the end of the counter where he's standing. I stop right in front of him as he looks up at me again, his look painful to see. It seems as though he can't bear to hold my gaze and he goes back to his tinkering. I need to make him understand so I take a breath and before launching into my explanation.

"I've never been very good at dating, never even liked it really. It's too much 'what if,' I like things I can count on. And with Max, it was the first time I was like 'Hey here it is, that one person that will always be there for me.' Then suddenly I turned around and it was like 'Oops, wrong keep moving…'"

"Why are you telling me this?" He responded without even looking up.

"I don't have very many people in my life who are in my life, permanently, forever...you know? I mean there's Rory and Sookie, this town, and…you. I mean at least I think I've got…"

"You do." He says, finally piercing my eyes with his own fixed look.

"Good. Just checking"

_'Just look the guy in the eyes and you'll see it, it's right there'_

Boy, was she right.

The deep connecting look shared between the two of them was overwhelming to Lorelai. She was transfixed on Luke's intent look and felt as if he was peering right inside of her. No matter how hard Lorelai tries to mask her truth or deny her inner feelings, he can always tell.

_'How can Luke do that? He must have amazing magical mind powers like X-ray vision except for the emotions of Lorelai Gilmore instead. Wow, ok, why am I so nervous? Calm down, its not like he really has those powers, but it sure feels that way.' _

"Come on, lets go upstairs, I'll uh, make you something to eat."

'Upstairs, alone, no counter? That's not the game we play Luke you're breaking all the rules. Rule one- no long meaningful glances. Rule 2- no unveiling true emotions (well, maybe I broke that one…). Rule 3- Never, never, NEVER must we spend long periods of time alone in close proximity to one another outside the confines of the diner area!'

"Well I'm really not hungry, but can we just talk?" _'Am I nuts! I'm so setting myself up for this one!' _

"You, not hungry!" he asks incredulously, chuckling to himself. "Come on," he says as he gestures for me to follow.

Our fighting tension has been broken and he leads the way up the stairs to his apartment, entering before me. I close the door and suddenly I'm very nervous. 'What the hell are we going to sit and chat about, the weather? Somehow I don't think so.'

"You know maybe I should just go, I don't want to intrude on your night or anything."

He turns around and steps closer to me since I never really strayed away from the closed door. I know he knows I'm fishing for a way out, but he's not standing for it

"If that's what you want." He challenges me with.

"I just thought it would be what you want." I jab right back.

"I want whatever you want." '_Oh, an oldie but a goodie'_

"I don't want to stay when you really want me to not be here." '_Apparently we don't need the counter to have our banter.'_

Exasperated, Luke exhales sharply trying to keep his cool. He desperately wants to be close to her by any means possible but he can't tell her that's what he wants. Defeated he looks into her beautiful blue eyes and asks,

"What do you want from me, Lorelai?"

_'Just look the guy in the eyes and you'll see it, it's right there'_

Well, there went the tension- up, up and away. We both know the significance of this question on one level; however, it is also open for the normal joke then back out routine we have perfected over the years. Contemplating this I know there are two paths I can take. The truth (finally) or the denial I have been living in. I know in my heart what I need and I take a deep breath as I prepare to be more honest with him, and myself for that matter, than ever before. I'm about to walk an emotional tightrope filled with fear, rejection, and uncertainty hoping Luke will be my safety net. I gaze deeply back into his eyes as I shakily answer,

"You want to know what I really want?"

Silence, but his body language is speaking his frustration for itself.

"I want you to kiss me like there's no tomorrow."

The raw emotion is dripping from my voice. He can hear my wanting, my fear, my love. For once in my life I don't care that someone can see the true me, all my cards on the table, no hiding anything. It's Luke, my Luke, and I trust him more than I've ever trusted another human being. I'm tired of hiding, of waiting, of wanting; I just need him and I've finally admitted it.

However, at my response his eyes jump quickly from hopeful and disappointedly focus on the floor and I can tell its taking all he has to hold back. It sound like he might cry when he softly, yet forcefully, tells me,

"I would want there to be a tomorrow for us Lorelai."

If ever a time when I thought that I would melt on the spot this would be it. I simply reached out and ran my hand along his jaw line, tipping his chin up so he is once again looking at me. Unable to express just how much I want that tomorrow also a smile creeps onto my face and I know he understands by the one reciprocated on his.

His hand reaches up and takes my hand in his own, his fingers brushing against my soft skin, and he steps forward. He holds on tightly, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth, back and forth, like hypnosis. He is standing so close I can hear his ragged breath. Those blazing blue eyes pierce my own like none other before and suddenly where there was walls and barriers, humor and sarcasm, my presentation to the world's curtain has come crashing down.

He's looking into my soul; I can _feel_ it. My heart beats faster in my chest ands he knows it, hears it, and senses it. He's had me figured out long before I gave him credit for it and long before I was even sure that I did. Now we are finally making a move and I can't stand the tension, the waiting, the suspense.

'Did his lips just move closer to mine? Is he really going to kiss me? God I hope so, please, Luke, _please_…'

Denial has been flooding us both for so long we know that it will flow no longer. The attraction is too strong, the feelings too intense. Our eyes seem magnetized to one another as neither of us can break contact. We know each other so well. We're reading, understanding, feeling, sharing, loving. All the stupid emotions and words we can never get right with any other person has just passed between us now, no speech necessary. I can't stand it anymore and I let out a softly whispered plea.

"Please, Luke."

My quiet simple words- begging him, admitting that I'm scarred, reassuring him that I want this- is all it takes. He pulls me forward against his body and our lips collide as our passion erupts. The massive tingly sensation overtaking my entire body holds no comparison to the elation swelling in my heart. Chills trickle down my spine and a gasp runs away from my mouth as he backs me against the door.

Our tongues crash for the first time, dancing that give and take act we have perfected for so long. His entire body is pressed up against mine, his kisses are drowning me; sensation is swirling around me like never before. The room is surely spinning now that his lips, _Luke's _lips, trail kisses down my neck, _my _neck.

Now he is kissing, nipping, sucking that sensitive spot right below her earlobe as another moan escapes from her lips. Her shirt is stolen from her body and his hands run up the sides of her torso, stopping to gently caress her breasts through her lacey dark blue bra. He feels them perk up through the fabric and gives her a somewhat sly smile. She feels like a 16 year old again as she feels her cheeks blush and looks down, unable to look him in the eye.

He cups her face and tilts her chin back up placing the gentlest kiss upon her lips. Catching site of his blazing blue eyes, she sees the passion dancing wildly in them. She can't help but think that it perfectly matches the feeling surging through her body. She kisses him with such a fire that water could not extinguish.

As she pushes him backwards towards the bed she quickly unbuttons the flannel and pushes it off his shoulders letting it fall to the ground. She then snakes her hands under his soft gray shirt, throwing it behind her, and runs her hands up his well-defined chest. This time it's Luke who groans, clearly liking her explorations.

Just as she reaches the button of his pants he plants his hands firmly on her backside and lifts her up. Her legs secure around his waist, she is shocked with excitement at this newfound contact. Anticipation oozing from her as he carries her over and gently deposits her on the bed, he remains standing there at the side of the bed, gazing at the beautiful creature before him. Their eyes now locked on one another Lorelai grows more nervous by his every move, or lack there of.

'_Why is he just standing there? How did we get here so quickly? Years of denial and flirting, that's how.'_

But her thoughts are halted as the intense staring contest continues. He seems to be challenging her to keep eye contact with him as he slowly unbuttons and removes his pants. Her heart is pounding like a drum and she is sure he would hear it. Her whole body was buzzing with emotion as Luke lay down beside her on the bed.

She quickly rolled onto of him straddling his very apparent arousal and challenged him back with her eyes. She antagonizingly slow pulled the straps down off her shoulders before reaching behind her and unclasping her bra. Pulling it from her body she deposited it beside the bed and flashed him a smile.

Exposed to him now she feels vulnerable, but safe. She almost likes the feeling, a feeling of completely trusting another human being not only with her body, but also with her true emotion, because she knows Luke can see her for who se truly is. Now that she thinks about it, there's never really been any hiding from him.

As he caresses her arms, sides, breasts, any bit of her his hands can get to, she begins rocking her hips ever-so-slowly driving him to a new level of wild. He pulls her head down to meet his lips in another mind-blowing kiss. The anticipation is too much for either of them to bear and this time it's Luke begging Lorelai.

"My God, Lorelai," he strangles out, unable to stand her pleasurable torture any longer, "please…I need you."

_'And the tough, monosyllabic, grumpy burger boy is brought to his knees by the loving affects of the stunning, witty, and charming Lorelai Gilmore, victory ladies and gents!' _

Smiling a devilish grin she leans up close to his ear making sure to press her whole body down on him and seductively whispers,

"What do you need, sailor?"

Breathing in sharply and flips her over and swiftly removes their last articles of clothing. Looking down into her eyes he tells her,

"I need you…to be with you, inside you…to love you," and with some hesitation for a slight fear of being too honest finishes with, "tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow until all the tomorrow's of the world are gone."

Years of emotional lacking and loneliness are welling up inside him as the tears form in his eyes. Ashamed to be crying he ducks his head down, hoping she hasn't seen, his face burning with embarrassment. She has seen though, and she is so deeply touched and completely moved by his admission that she cradles his head in her hands forcing his head back up. He is unable to look at her, closing his eyes causing a single tear to run down his rough cheek. She tenderly kisses it away, soothing his eyes with feather-light kisses.

Finally he looks at her, finding tears gently streaming down her own face. Gently wiping them away he kisses her lips again and she timidly admits to him to one thing that has always held her back, kept her from fully having a relationship.

"You know that…that I love you, right?"

"I love you too, Lorelai." He says somewhat in awe. He knows she hasn't admitted this to another man before in her life and it is all the more special to him because of that.

"I think on some level that I always have." She says bashfully.

"Me too." He says with a small smile and whispered voice.

And before she can stop the words from trickling out she's begging him once again.

"Make love to me."

She surprised herself, not only because of her boldness, but also because she called it 'making love.' It's always just been 'sex' before, but Luke gives it a whole new meaning. And as he fulfils her wish and they settle into a heated rhythm she feels almost as if she's never done it before. It's new experience for her to completely, totally, fully, and wholly give herself to a man, and not just any man, her best friend Luke kind of a man.

She can't help but wonder how something can feel so old and new, so exciting and comforting, so completely right. As their orgasms crash over them in unison, they cry out and weakly grasp at one another almost unable to stand the intense level of pleasure coursing through their bodies. As they slowly drift back down to a level of normal, both are at a loss for words.

_'What now? Should I say something? Does he want me to stay? Stop freaking out!' _

As Luke rolls off of me and I snuggle close to him and sigh contentedly accompanied by a yawn.

"Well, I knew it was good, but did I really wear you out that much?" Luke jests.

I poke him in the side shooting back with, "_Somebody's_ a little bit cocky."

I smile as I say it because we both darn well know it's true. It's something I highly look forward to practicing. Turning back to serious for a moment I look up into his eyes and ask,

"So, we are really doing this now? No more messing around?" My voice quivers slightly in anticipation. He only pulls me closer, kisses me on the forehead and says,

"You bet."

So I finally understand why. Why he was so mad over that kid, why he has treated me extra special over the years, why the whole damn town thought we had a thing for each other, why, why, why."

I relax against his body and began to doze of to what I am sure is going to be one of the best nights sleep ever and smile as I tease,

"Good, because I really don't think you could have resisted me much longer."

He laughs at her comment, knowing she is right and falls into the first of many sure to be eventful tomorrows with Lorelai Gilmore.

**_-End-_**

* * *

**Reviews positve, negative and everywhere inbetween are welcomed and encouraged:)**

Bonus points to those who can tell me where the title is from!


End file.
